Ce qu'il reste de toi
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Deux âmes brisées, égarées dans des cheminements plus qu'obscurs. Leurs pensées reliées par les paroles d'une chanson, voici leur récit...


Il est 01 :59 du matin, il me reste encore une dizaine de page à lire sur la faiblesse de la civilisation européenne et la mondialisation, des sujets bien barbares de géographie que je dois maîtriser pour mon oral de demain matin.  
>Et pourtant là, j'ai eut envie d'écrire quelque chose, encore, à propos de ce si beau couple que forment Axel et Roxas.<br>Il a été écrit sur la trame de la chanson de Grégoire "Ce qu'il reste de toi".

Merci à ma chère bêta adorée, Akuraichuu, qui a bien voulu relire ce petit texte pondu dans les entrailles de la nuit.  
>Une dernière petite note pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas trop perdus : le point de vue change après chaque bout de la chanson, mais c'est toujours les mêmes deux personnages ; vous devinez lesquels =)<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Ce qu'il reste de toi, une image imprécise<br>__Une odeur sur mon drap, une tâche sur ma chemise  
><em>_Une photo perdue dans un étrange vide  
><em>_Des détours dans ta rue, un t-shirt, quelques rides... »_

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, mon soupir déchira le silence.  
>Sous mes paupières closes, la pluie qui tambourinait contre mes fenêtres trouva un écho dans ma mémoire.<br>Une silhouette floue, au loin. Un rideau d'eau qui la rend presque invisible, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne. Qu'il s'éloigne. Loin de moi.  
>J'enfoui mon visage dans l'oreiller à côté de moi. Il porte encore <em>ton<em> odeur. _Ton_ parfum.  
>Je te revois, allongé à côté de moi, ton regard planté dans le mien. Ton sourire, lorsque je caresse ta joue.<p>

Reliés à ce sourire, une foule de souvenirs remontent à la surface de cette mer dans laquelle je me noie. Un parmi tous s'impose.  
>Ton rire merveilleux se déploie dans mon esprit, alors que tu observe, moitié gêné, moitié hilare, la tâche bleue fluo sur mon t-shirt jaune.<br>Du plus bel effet.  
>Notre première rencontre. Toi, sur des patins, en train de lécher ta glace, sans faire attention où tu allais. Moi, étourdi comme toujours, en train de chercher quelqu'un du regard.<br>Tu m'es rentré dedans, m'étalant ta glace à l'eau de mer dessus.  
>Il y avait eut un moment de gêne, et puis… tu as rit.<p>

Un rire si parfait, si merveilleux, que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de t'imiter.  
>Ta joie était toujours si communicative…<p>

Mon regard d'émeraude balaie lentement la pièce à la fois vide et remplie qui m'entoure.  
>Remplie de toutes mes affaires.<br>Vide de ta présence.  
>Au milieu, par terre, une photo. Que tu as certainement du oublier dans ta précipitation.<br>Lentement, je me lève pour aller la chercher, puis retourne aussitôt m'effondrer dans mon lit.  
>Toi. Ton sourire, devant ta maison.<p>

Ta maison…  
>J'y vais, chaque jour. Je me prétexte toujours quelque chose, mais ça ne sers à rien, je ne peux pas me leurrer. Je sais très bien que j'y vais dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose. Une lumière, par la fenêtre. Un espoir. Une lueur sur la route sombre que j'emprunte.<br>A chaque fois que quelqu'un qui te connait me voit et me demande ce que je fais là, je lui sors la même excuse.

_«_ _Il a oublié un t-shirt chez moi, je voudrais le lui rendre… »_

A force… ils remarqueront les rides d'inquiétudes qu'il y a sur mon front.  
>Savent-ils que tu es partit ? Je me le demande…<p>

_« Ce qu'il reste de toi, un jour de février  
><em>_Un invisible froid, des souvenirs à trier  
><em>_Ta chaleur sur le sable, des batailles dans la neige  
><em>_Un sentiment coupable, mon âme qui te protège... »_

Sans un bruit, la lune accepte le soupir qui s'échappe de mes lèvres, mes yeux océans levés vers elle, assis sur la plage.  
>Je ne parviens pas à me sortir ton visage de la tête.<br>Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser souffrir à cause de moi, ce n'était pas possible. Là, ça allait encore, mais bientôt…

Il n'y a personne autour de moi, juste le vent qui hurle en silence, et ce froid qui gèle mes os.  
>Pourtant, nous sommes au beau milieu de l'été. Et même, en hiver, je n'avais pas si froid.<br>Pas tant que tu étais près de moi.

Je me souviens encore, de cette journée de février.  
>Nos rires s'envolant vers le ciel d'un bleu céruléen, tandis qu'on jouait à qui roule le plus gros bonhomme de neige. Ton air de gamin quand le tient s'est écroulé, puis la bataille de boules de neiges. Mémorable.<br>Nos frimousses toutes rouges de froid, autour d'un chocolat chaud.  
>Toutes rouges de froid…<p>

Mais je n'avais pas froid.  
>Parce que <em>tu<em> étais là. Ta présence suffisait amplement à me réchauffer.  
>Le feu de ton cœur suffisait à faire fondre la glace du mien.<p>

Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, le froid ne part plus.  
>Je pourrais monter le chauffage au maximum, m'ensevelir sous des couvertures, m'exposer à un feu de forêt. Rien à faire.<br>Le feu n'est plus là.  
><em>Tu<em> n'es plus là.

Ma mémoire commence à saturer.  
>Il y a trop de souvenirs qui remontent en même temps, qui me hantent, tous les jours. Je vais finir par devenir fou.<br>Presque automatiquement, ma main s'est posée sur le sable, à côté de moi.  
>Je soupire.<br>Là où normalement il y aurait du avoir ta peau, tes vêtements, ta chaleur…  
>Il n'y a rien.<br>Rien que le vide, que le sable froid qui me tient compagnie.

Un sable qui me parait aussi froid que la neige de ce février là.  
>De cette bataille de neige, des poignées que tu me glissais dans le col en riant.<br>De ton étreinte, après. Pour me réchauffer.  
>Avoue, tu l'avais fait exprès…<p>

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.  
>Jamais je n'aurai du partir. Jamais.<br>Mais je n'ai pas eut le choix.  
>Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me souvenir.<br>Me souvenir de nos bons moments.  
>Me souvenir de toutes ces colères qu'il y a eut entre nous deux.<br>Et pourtant du pardon, à chaque fois.  
>De ton sourire quand tu me pardonnais.<p>

Me souvenir de tes sourires.  
>Parce que… je veux revenir.<p>

_« Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre  
><em>_Plus que des bruits, des kilomètres…  
><em>_J'égare un peu, ce qu'il reste de moi  
><em>_Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi... _»__

Je reste ici, depuis ce fameux jour.  
>Je ne veux plus sortir de mon lit.<p>

Demyx m'a pourtant déjà exhorté plusieurs fois à me bouger, m'invitant à des soirées ou à des sorties.  
>Mais je ne suis jamais venu.<br>Il veut que je me remette.  
>Mais moi je ne veux pas « guérir ».<p>

Parce que guérir… ça serait t'oublier.  
>Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.<br>Mes souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il me reste de toi.

Alors je reste là.  
>Je sais que je commence à disparaître.<br>Petit à petit, tout ce qu'il reste de moi s'efface.  
>Perdu dans les souvenirs que j'ai de toi.<p>

_Ce qu'il reste de toi, un regard sur ce pont  
><em>_Un bateau qui s'en va, vers un autre horizon  
><em>_Un pauvre jour de pluie, seul comme des bancs publics  
><em>_Au son de notre ennui, en mauvaise acoustique…_

Les remous de l'eau dans lesquels mon regard est plongé ramènent à ma mémoire des souvenirs à la fois heureux et terriblement douloureux.  
>Ce regard échangé sur ce pont, l'un à côté de l'autre, alors qu'on passait notre temps à observer le fleuve en dessous de nous filer avec son allure paresseuse.<br>Une allure qui me rappelait à quel point il me restait de moins en moins de temps à passer avec toi.

Et puis, un deuxième regard.  
>Le souvenir douloureux.<br>La vision de cette silhouette, sur le chemin du port, qui filait à toute allure.  
>Impuissante à rattraper le temps qui court, loin devant lui.<p>

Mon regard qui se plonge dans l'eau, pour ne plus avoir à supporter une telle vision.  
>Pour ne pas avoir envie de plonger dans cette eau glacée pour te rejoindre.<br>Et ne pas m'enfuir.  
>Alors que je le devais.<p>

Les bancs devant le port rappelaient incessamment à mon esprit des souvenirs merveilleux, comme autant de pics qui se seraient enfoncés dans ma poitrine sans aucune pitié.  
>Un souvenir, en particulier, remonte au bruit des gouttes d'eau qui détrempent mes vêtements.<p>

Demyx, son visage.  
>Toujours souriant.<br>Sourit-il toujours, aujourd'hui ? Je l'espère.  
>Sa voix claire, douce. Étrange, pour un chanteur de rock.<p>

On était réunis chez lui, tassé dans son petit studio à quatre, moi appuyé contre ton torse, entre tes jambes, écoutant aussi religieusement que les autres la nouvelle chanson que notre blondinet préféré - « après toi, évidemment ! » me rappelais-tu sans cesse – venait de composer.  
>Un moment de calme, mélodieux. Harmonique.<br>... Malgré la guitare désaccordée.

_Ce qu'il reste de toi, une si longue absence  
><em>_Qui se moque de moi, une éternelle danse  
><em>_Un début d'utopie, le chaos de ta peau  
><em>_Dans l'enfer de mes nuits, mon sommeil en morceau..._

Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir du jour ou tu es partit. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, j'ai comme l'impression de me noyer dans un brouillard constant.  
>J'ai l'impression que le temps se fout de moi. Que tout se fous de moi, jusqu'au « Destin » auquel tu n'as jamais cru.<br>Cela fait si longtemps que tu es loin.

...  
>Je crois que je vais devenir fou, à rester là. Mais je n'ai pas le force de sortir de chez moi.<br>La seule raison de vivre que j'ai n'est plus là pour me faire me sortir de mon lit chaque jour.  
>Je n'en peux plus.<p>

Je ferme les yeux pour m'évader dans mes souvenirs, encore une fois.  
>Ton rire frais rappelle à ma mémoire un souvenir particulièrement heureux.<br>Ton visage joyeux, tournoyant au rythme d'une musique n'existant que dans notre esprit.

Une danse improvisée, sur ce pont, dans une soirée fraîche de printemps, alors que l'on revenait d'un concert de Demyx et de son groupe.  
>Un moment heureux, perdu dans le temps, gravé j'en suis sûr dans la pierre de l'éternité.<br>Un instant d'utopie.

Utopie qui a volé en un millier d'éclats lorsque tu as disparu, subitement, du jour au lendemain.  
>Éclats qui ont déchirés à leur tour mon sommeil, m'interdisant ainsi au repos dont mon esprit rêve depuis bientôt plus de six semaines.<br>Il faut que cela cesse.

_Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre  
><em>_Plus que des bruits, des kilomètres  
><em>_J'égare un peu, ce qu'il reste de moi  
><em>_Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi..._

Je soupire, les yeux perdus dans l'océan d'étoiles qui me surplombe, me narguant presque.  
>Cela fera deux mois maintenant que je suis là.<br>Deux mois que je suis loin de toi. Que je sors, tous les soirs, pour essayer de noyer dans la mer mon chagrin, mon ressentiment, ma culpabilité.  
>Ma douleur.<p>

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'être partit. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
>Je ne voulais pas que tu me voie comme ça. Surtout pas toi.<br>Je préférais que tu puisse vivre avec une image de moi heureux. Vivant.  
>En bonne santé.<p>

Un soupir à nouveau.  
>Puis je me décide à me lever.<br>Bientôt, l'opération frappera à ma porte.  
>Qu'importe. J'ai déjà l'impression de ne plus être là.<p>

Sans ta présence à mes côtés, je me sens comme un fantôme qui traverserait l'existence sans même la voir.  
>Je n'existe plus, je crois. Tout ceci n'est certainement plus qu'une illusion malsaine.<br>Une invention de mon esprit torturé par ton absence.

Harassé, déjà vidé de mes forces par cette maigre balade, je monte lentement les escaliers de l'immeuble miteux qui m'abrite à présent, jusqu'au septième – et dernier – étage.  
>Relevant la tête, je me fige.<p>

Impossible. Je dois rêver.  
>Ou alors, je suis déjà mort. J'ai oublié l'intervention.<br>Elle a raté, comme le prédisait les 15% seulement de taux de réussite.  
>Oui. Ça doit être ça. Ça ne peut qu'être ça.<br>Sinon, comment... ?

_Ce qu'il reste de toi,  
><em>_Un..._

- ...Comment ? murmure l'un.

_Un..._

- Pourquoi ? répond l'autre.

Deux souffles erratiques résonnent dans le couloir.  
>Des pupilles d'émeraudes recherchent dans ce vide un regard d'océan.<br>Le trouvent.  
>Le temps se suspend.<p>

_Je mets des peurs à m'en remettre  
><em>_Plus que des bruits, des kilomètres  
><em>_J'égare un peu ce qu'il reste de moi  
><em>_Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi..._

Un mouvement.  
>Une respiration.<br>Un pas, rapide. Presque une course, incongrue dans un couloir si clos.

Une main en attrape une autre, plus grande.  
>La porte s'ouvre à la volée, se referme presque aussi rapidement.<p>

Un contact, si doux qu'autour d'eux, l'univers parait ronronner.

_Au milieu de ce qu'il reste de toi  
><em>_Je me déteste, à m'accrocher à ça  
><em>_Mais mon _cœur _reste...  
><em>_Un peu à toi..._

Silence.  
>Une larme tombe.<p>

Dans une chambre aussi blanche que dans une autre vie, deux silhouettes s'étreignent.  
>Or et Rubis.<br>Émeraude et Saphir.

Deux cœurs fusionnent.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous as plu =)<br>Je vous importune encore quelques seconde, le temps de quémander, si l'envie vous dit, une petite review  
>Et également de vous proposer quelque chose : en écrivant la fic, j'ai eut en tête quelques scènes de cette histoires. Comme, au moment ou Axel décide retrouver Roxas, par exemple.<br>Souhaiteriez vous que je prolonge l'aventure encore un peu, et que je rajoute des chapitres "bonus" contenant ces scénettes ?  
>Voilà, bonne soirée à vous, et merci pour les éventuelles reviews ^_^ <em>


End file.
